Kurt Hummel: My Story
by gleefreak102
Summary: Kurt Hummel was a normal teenage boy, a senior in high school. He was dating Blaine Anderson, his bullying was practically nothing anymore, and he was in Glee Club, heading to NY with Blaine after graduation. How does he deal when he finds out he has cancer? K Rating, but will advance as story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Guys! I don't why I'm doing this, but I had inspiration to write another fanfic...this will probably be the most angsty/sad fanfiction I've ever written, but I'm going to give it a try...and probably cry my way through writing it...so yeah, here I go! **

**Please review and tell what you think! And there is nothing really canon about this except the relationships and characters, this is an AU storyline. **

**Disclaimer: I usually forget these :\ And I'm going to try to start remembering. I don't own Glee, it all belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in this fic, they belong to the people who wrote, produced, and sang them. **

It was a day that Kurt Hummel would think about for his entire life. A painful memory that would probably haunt his existence. Something that would scar him and his family, forever.

It all started off as a normal day in the Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt was getting ready for school, as normal, and yelling at Finn to hurry up or they would be late. Carole was cooking a breakfast for the boys, and Burt was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, decaf, of course.

As Kurt came downstairs, he gave his dad and Carole a hug, as normal, poured a cup of coffee for himself, and began digging into breakfast. He had bacon, eggs, and toast. Finn came rushing down the stairs behind him as normal, consuming his breakfast like a human vacuum.

Everything was the same, but something that day would change their lives, for the worse.

School had been pretty boring that day, Kurt doodling through most of his classes, and trying to pay attention, but failing. He was excited for Glee, considering they were rehearsing for sectionals and he had a duet this year, with Blaine.

Kurt had literally jumped for joy when Mr. Shue pulled him and Blaine off to the side, and told them he wanted them to sing a duet. Kurt was thrilled. Sure, Blaine knew what it was like to be in the spotlight, but Kurt didn't get that feeling a lot. And they had sung a duet before, when they both still attended Dalton, that moved most of the audience to tears. They didn't win, sure, but Mr. Shue never forgot their duet, it was amazing.

Blaine and Kurt quickly arrived in the choir room, they were the first one's there. Just because they were that excited. They had, of course, decided on Perfect by P!nk, thrilled because Mr. Shue let them also choose the song. They had a powerful connection to this song, and decided this as their duet song in about a second, both thinking the same exact thing.

"Okay, Guys! Everyone line up in your positions and we'll just run through the song, and work on improvements that need to be made. From the top!" Mr. Shue announces.

All New Directions are lined up, the boys began to sing.

"Pretty Pretty Please, Don't You Ever Ever Feel, Like You're Less Than, Less Than Perfect-" the boys harmonize with each other. Kurt begins to sway a little, swallowing hard.

"Um, Kurt, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asks, staring at disbelief at his student, who looks sick.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. Shue. Fine." Kurt says, gulping again.

"Um, sweetie, you look like your about to pass out." Blaine says, trying to get Kurt to sit down.

"F-Fine, just t-tired." Kurt replies, looking at Blaine before swaying once more as black spots begin the crowd his vision.

He can hear the glee club yelling at him, as he lets the darkness overcome him.

* * *

"Ssh! Guys, he's waking up."

Kurt's head feels like it's pounding, and his eyelids feel like they weigh at least a hundred pounds. He tries to open his eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"Mmgh." Kurt groans, as he opens his eyes, blinking away the bright light.

The lights suddenly dim just as little, giving Kurt the ability to look up at the faces of his concerned dad and Carole, Finn, and a doctor, Kurt guesses, wearing a white lab coat.

"W-What happened? Where I am?" Kurt begins to panic.

"Kurt, buddy, calm down. You're in the hospital, it's okay." Burt says, trying to calm Kurt down, before he has a panic attack.

"Why?" Kurt asks, looking into the face of Finn next.

"Don't you remember dude, you like, passed out a glee practice. We were all really worried about you, especially Blaine, he was freaking out." Finn replies.

"Blaine! Where is he?" Kurt panics again, as he dad calms him down once more.

"He's fine, buddy. He's at home. We told him he could come visit you tomorrow, as soon as they finish running tests. They're going to keep you overnight here, so we can see what caused you to pass out." Burt says, as Kurt begins breathing normally again.

"O-Ok. What tests?" Kurt asks, quietly.

"Just an MRI. And a few blood tests to find out what made you pass out. Nothing to severe. Everything will be okay." the doctor said.

"Thanks doctor. Hmm, excuse me, but what is your name?" Kurt asks.

"No problem, Kurt. My name is Doctor Williams." Doctor Williams replies.

"Oh okay, thanks doctor." Kurt says, stretching out.

"Ok, Kurt. If you don't mind, we can go ahead and set you up for a few of the tests, if you don't want to wait until tomorrow." Doctor Williams says, studying his clipboard.

"I guess. What kind of tests?" Kurt asks.

"Just a few blood tests. We can do them right here, if that's fine with all. We'll just draw a little blood, send it to labs, and they can see if you have any deficiencies or anything that could have made you pass out." the doctor says.

"Yeah, that's okay." Kurt replies.

The doctor looks down, clipping a pin and writing something down on the paper, before looking back up at Kurt.

"Okay, we'll do two of the blood tests tonight. All we will do is draw a little vile of blood for one of the tests, and another small vile for the other test, and we will be all done. Also, we have the IV you are hooked up on, to fluids. You were a little dehydrated coming in, and we made sure to get some fluids back in you. It's about five o'clock right now, so we'll run the blood tests, and then we can bring you dinner, is that okay?" Doctor Williams asks.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks." Kurt replies.

"Okay, I'll be sending in a nurse to do the tests, and I'll be back in a little while. Since we send the results to lab, they will probably take a few hours to get back in, but we will discuss any findings or addition testing needs tomorrow. I hope you get to feeling better, Kurt, and I'll be back to check in on you in a little while." Doctor Williams says, giving Kurt a small smile before signing the paper, placing the pin in his pocket and walking out the door.

"Ugh, I hate getting blood drawn." Kurt whines.

"I know, Kurt. But the sooner you do the tests and we find out what's happened, the sooner you get to leave the hospital." Burt laughs.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Kurt smiles, his first honest smile since being to the hospital.

"Okay, well, I have to go home to do some paperwork, and I hope you don't mind being here tonight." Burt sighs.

"Dad, it's fine, just go on home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt says.

"Okay Kurt, Love you." Burt says, giving his son a hug and pat on the back.

"Love you too dad." Kurt replies, watching Carole, Finn, and Burt exit the room.

**A/N: Okay, I have more in my mind to write, but I decided to stop this chapter right here. Next chapter the doctors will perform some tests and find out what's wrong with Kurt, dun, dun, dun! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, thanks for the favorites and reviews and alerts...I'm thrilled you guys like this so far. Just please keep in mind throughout the progression of the story, that I'm not a doctor. I'm going to try to look up information and keep it realistic, but it I'm not a doc. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this update. Also, this update just continues on from where the last one left off!**

"Ok, sweetie, I'm you're nurse for how long you will be staying. You can just call me Andrea. I'm going to be running your blood tests for you." the nurse says, giving him a smile and writing down a few notes on her clipboard. "But first I want to ask you a few questions about how you've been feeling to see if we can figure out quicker what is wrong."

"Ok, whatever is fine. I just hate hospitals, no offense, and I don't really like people drawing my blood, so whatever to get done faster." Kurt gives a sympathetic smile and laugh.

"Oh, I understand sweetie. I don't think many people come in telling us that they like it." laughs Andrea.

"Ok, so, have you felt dizzy or tired or anything unusual these past few days or weeks?" Andrea asks, making sure her pen is ready to write.

"Well, I've been pretty tired these past few weeks, but I'm in glee club, so we've been preparing for our big sectionals competition coming up. My boyfriend and I are singing a duet, so I've been practicing that, choreography, and school work, so I've been pretty busy." Kurt answers.

"Gotcha." the nurse says, jotting down a few notes.

"I'm just going to let you know I hope you're not homophobic." Kurt laughs, giving her a smile.

"Of course not. I don't understand why I would when my son's gay. By the way, your boyfriend is adorable. Dark brown curly hair?" Andrea asks.

"Ah, okay. And yes, that's him. How did you know?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I almost had to put him on oxygen when he came here earlier. You hadn't woke up yet, and we sent him home. He was pretty much hyperventilating." Andrea laughs.

Kurt just shakes his head, giving off a slightly worried, but smiling face.

"Anyways, next question. Have you had any problems other than being tired that were noticeable?" Andrea asks.

"Hmm, not really. I've just been pretty stressed. I was a little dizzy today, before passing out for glee club, but my appetite hasn't been the best this week. I just thought it was stress, and I thought my being dizzy was because I hadn't eaten much today." Kurt replies.

"Ok, thanks. We can just get all your tests set up now." Andrea says, clipping the pen and placing it back into her pocket before taking out some supplies.

She opens a drawer, placing some white sterile gloves on, before taking out two needles, two small viles, two small IV lines, a few pieces of small guaze, a roll of surgery tape, a few alcohol swabs, and a red stretchy band.

She walks over to Kurt, explaining the process. "Ok, sweetie, so first all I'll do is tie this red band around your arm, so we can find a bigger vein."

She begins to quickly tie the red band around his right arm, looking until she finds a good sized vein near the top of his arm.

"Next, I'm just clean the area with an alcohol swab to prevent infection, and then I'm just going to insert the needle, with the IV line screwed in, and then we'll draw the blood, tape the gauze over it and be done. We'll do this twice, but it won't be that bad." Nurse Andrea explains.

"O-Okay. I think I'll be good." Kurt stutters, obviously afraid of the needle she is handling, while screwing the line into the top.

"Don't worry sweetie, It'll be fine." Andrea smiles. "One, Two and Three."

She quickly inserts the needle, filling the smile vile with blood, and repeating the same process on the other side.

She finishes placing the gauze over his two wounds, and makes sure they are secured to his skin.

"Okay, I'll go grab a dinner menu for you, and you can just check what you want, and I'll go ahead and send these, along with your symptoms sheet, to the lab." Andrea smiles, giving Kurt a pat on the shoulder.

"Alrighty, Thanks Andrea." Kurt smiles, leaning back into the hospital bed, flipping on the tv as she exits the room.

She returns not five minutes later, with a small piece of paper, and a guest.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts, shocked and happy at the guest she brought along.

"I found him asking for you at the nurses station, so I went ahead and brought him back here. We have four hours until visiting hours are over, but we do allow our patients to have one person in the room, if they want to sleep here overnight. If Blaine has permission, he can stay." Andrea smiles.

"Aw, Baby. I'm so glad you're okay." Blaine smiles, running up and giving Kurt a chaste peck on the lips.

"Ok, here is your dinner menu. Check off what you want in the little boxes beside the names of food. I have to run check on another patient down the hall, but I'll be back in just a few to collect your menu." Andrea says.

"Thanks." Kurt smiles, as his nurse exits the room.

"I brought you some pj's, your cell phone, and your laptop with charges, considering you will probably be here tomorrow too." Blaine says.

"Thanks Blaine. I love you." Kurt smiles.

"I love you too." Blaine smiles back, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips, before settling into a chair beside the bed, and gripping Kurt's hand, as they flip through the channels.

A few minutes later, Andrea re-appears, taking Kurt's menu and giving him a quick smile before walking out of the door.

"So, you scared me Kurt, really bad." Blaine says, giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't feel good and suddenly I was passing out." Kurt sighed.

"I hope you're okay." Blaine says, giving Kurt's hand a quick, but strong, squeeze.

"I will be." Kurt smiles, leaning over to give Blaine a kiss on his lips.

Just at that moment, Andrea decides to make her appearance known.

"Ok, lovebirds, break it up. Here's your dinner, Kurt."

Kurt quickly thanks her for his tray for food, while Blaine sets up the small table and Kurt begins to eat quickly, very hungry.

"Blaine, can I get you anything?" Andrea asks, looking over at Blaine, who is now once again sitting in the small hospital chair.

"Um, I was about to go run down and get some dinner from the cafeteria." Blaine answers, standing up and stretching, stiff from being in the small chair.

"Ok, You can run down and get your food, and I'll run to the nurses station and grab you a few blankets. The small couch, in the corner over there, can be pulled out into a small bed, if that's okay with you?" Anrea says, pointing and nodding at the couch.

"Yes, thank you very much. I'll be right back, Kurt." Blaine says, walking out the door of the hospital room.

"Looks like you've got a keeper." Andrea winks, as Kurt begins to laugh as she exits the room.

Blaine soon returns, as they both finish their dinner and begin to talk.

"You don't even know how worried I was about you. Did they tell you they almost had to give my oxygen, because I was hyperventilating?" Blaine sighs.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened, but hopefully everything is good." Kurt says.

"I'm sure it will be, sweetie." Blaine smiles, giving Kurt a kiss.

Kurt picks up the remote to flip around on the small hospital room t.v., but suddenly yawns.

"Ok, I think you need some sleep." Blaine says, politely taking the remote from Kurt's hand.

"I'm pretty sleepy. Hey, I know my nurse gave you the cot, but I really hate hospitals, as you know, and I would really feel more comfortable if you snuggled up here with me." Kurt said, with a hopeful face.

"Sure, anything to make you comfortable." Blaine smiles, climbing up on the bed beside Kurt, and snuggling into his back, spooning Kurt.

The boys quickly fall asleep snugged into each other.

* * *

Kurt's eyes pop open, as he tries to move his neck and take in his surroundings.

Oh, yeah. He's in the hospital, because he fainted in glee club. Perfect.

He quickly turns his head, as Blaine opens his eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine says, sleepily.

"Hey gorgeous." Kurt says, giving him an obviously fake wink.

"Hey now. Let's not be mean." Blaine laughs, trying to give Kurt a kiss, obviously surprised when Kurt pulls away.

"Morning breath, Blaine, Morning breath." Kurt says, giving a disturbed face, before he bursts out into laughter.

"Ah-,haha, sorry, you should have seen your face." Kurt giggles, finally catching his breath.

"Blaine, really? You didn't use the cot I was all nice and went and got for you." Andrea laughs, entering the room.

"Well, no, you see-"

"Blaine, I'm just joking, it's fine." Andrea says, smiling, before glancing over to Kurt, and pulling out her pen, suddenly back into nurse mode.

"We have you scheduled for an MRI in about an hour. It shouldn't take too long. We will probably get the results sometime this afternoon, and depending on what we find, you might get to go home." Andrea says, taking a few notes.

"Oh, okay. Might?" Kurt asks, a little worried.

"Kurt, it just depends on what we find. I'm sure it's not going to be anything, but we want to be more safe than sorry." Andrea says, before handing Kurt a sheet.

"Since you're eighteen already, just sign off on this sheet, and we can get you down to the MRI."

"Oh-okay. Can Blaine be in there with me?" Kurt asks, signing his name.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Blaine can't be in the MRI room, but he can stay in here and flip through the t.v. or the waiting room, or cafeteria if he's hungry. We'll, depending on where he is after the MRI, alert him. Ok?" Andrea says, with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay. I hope it won't take that long." Kurt says.

"It shouldn't. All we'll do is put you in the MRI, take a few pictures and see if we can find anything wrong. You'll be okay. We'll just get you prepared in a few minutes." Andrea says, exiting the room.

Kurt begins to breath a little heavier, wide eyed.

"Baby, you're gonna be okay." Blaine says, smiling as he cups Kurt's face in his hands, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's defining cheek bones.

"Ok." Kurt gasps, as Blaine begins to kiss him, gently nibbling and sucking on his lower lip.

"Ok-Kurt! It's time for your MRI." Andrea says, standing at the door with a smirk on her face.

With one lass kiss from Blaine and I love you's shared between both boys, they quickly wheel Kurt down into the room where they place him into the MRI machine, and quickly begin the MRI.

"Ok, Kurt." Andrea says through the MRI speaker. "We're just going to take a few pictures, so just hold still and we'll be done quicker."

Kurt gives a slight nod, just so they know he heard and they begin to snap pictures, until one of the doctors notices something odd.

Of course, Kurt's in the MRI, so he doesn't know what's going on when Doctor Louis calls Andrea over to look at the computer.

He doesn't see Andrea tell them to take a few more pictures, to make sure and check again.

He doesn't see the doctor with a glum look on his face, or Andrea looking a little desperate.

All he sees is the inside of a big white tube, until the doctors confirm what they see, and bring Kurt back up to his room, and begin to discuss with Kurt his results.

* * *

"Ok, Kurt. We did find something, but medical protocol states that I cannot share these results with you right away. I'm sorry." Andrea sighs, turning to exit the room until she hears Kurt speak.

"W-What? What do I have? What's wrong?" Kurt begins to suddenly panic, as Blaine steps up to calm him down.

"But he's eighteen, can't you just give him the results?" Blaine argues, becoming angry, but trying to calm Kurt down at the same time.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. These results are best to be discussed with his father. We've given Mr. Hummel a call, telling him Kurt can be released tonight, but not before we talk about all your options." Andrea says, trying to leave the room.

"B-But. What options?" Kurt says, starting to get very upset.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. We'll just have to wait until your father gets here." Andrea says, leaving the room, as Kurt dissolves into small tears, and Blaine whispers encouraging words in his ears.

* * *

"Ok, Mr. Hummel." Andrea starts, once Burt arrives.

She has brought Kurt and Burt back into a small office room. In the room are, of course, Burt and Kurt, along with Nurse Andrea and Doctor Louis, who assisted in the MRI tests.

"We did find something, and we would like to discuss your options for treatment. Now, we would like to explain to you exactly what we found, and please listen, or this will make everything harder than it already is." Andrea explains, taking a seat in the chair behind the desk.

"This sounds really serious, doctor, please explain." Burt pleads.

"Mr. Hummel, we have found Kurt's cause of his fainting, dizzyness, tired spells. I hate to say this, but-"

"Just say it, please." Burt argues.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt has a brain tumor."

**A/N: Now, yes, mean me. I'm going to leave it there. I actually planned to update this yestarday, but I spent TWO days typing this chapter out, only because there was so much to say, and I hope this didn't bore you! But, I told you guys you would find out what was wrong with Kurt this chapter, so I was going to type it out for you guys! Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews so far! Hope you guys enjoyed, and please continue your support! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Guys-Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I've been sick the past few days...I'm just getting over being sick and wanted to update, because I know you guys *hopefully* want an update ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"W-What?" Burt asks, shocked, as Kurt just sits in the chair with a stone face, a lonesome tear running down his cheek.

"Mr. Hummel, we'll be discussing Kurt's options. Now, this brain tumor isn't that big, and we haven't found anything cancerous in his tumor so far, so that is a really good sign. We have an option, that works most of the time. We can go ahead and plan a surgery, and we'll go in and remove the brain tumor, and then we'll just keep check on it. If it's nothing big, we'll just have him take a few meds for some months, just to make sure it doesn't come back, that's just precautionary. If it looks like it may turn into something cancerous or it begins to come back, we can began chemo, and that will take care of it if it becomes cancerous." Doctor Louis explains.

"Hm, Doctor, Can Kurt and I have a moment, alone?" Burt asks, keeping himself calm for Kurt.

"Sure, Mr. Hummel. Andrea and I will step outside, just take a few minutes to yourselves." Doctor Louis sighs, before stepping outside with Andrea following close behind.

"K-Kurt..buddy? Are you okay?" Burt asks, trying to get Kurt's attention.

"NO! Dad, no I'm not freaking okay!" Kurt erupts, before disolving into sobs.

Burt quickly scoops Kurt up into his arms as Kurt sobs, fisting the back of Burt's shirt.

"W-Why does everything b-bad always have to happen t-to me?" Kurt cries, reducing his sobs to sniffles.

"I-I don't know son, but I promise you, we'll get you better." Burt says, rubbing Kurt's back before pulling back to wipe away his sons' tears.

"B-but-"

"The doctor said you have a good chance of coming out of this just fine, Kurt. We'll get you that surgery, and everything will be okay, okay?" Burt says, trying to keep his son positive.

"O-Okay. I love you dad." Kurt sniffles, taking his own seat again.

"I love you too, kiddo." Burt says, giving Kurt a slight smile.

"Okay, so, did we decide what we are going to do?" Doctor Louis asks, rejoining Andrea in the room.

"Yes, Dcotor. I think we've decided to go ahead and sign Kurt up to get the surgery. We just want to take care of whatever this is." Burt says.

"Okay. I'm just going to have you fill out a few forms, and we'll a scheldule a date. I'm going to send Kurt home with a few prescriptions. Go ahead and get this filled tonight, and Kurt, we'll go ahead and get you sent home and answer any questions you have." Doctor Louis says, pulling out some papers and handing them to Burt.

Kurt is soon back in his room, packing up his stuff and getting ready to go home.

Doctor Louis hands Kurt his prescription papers and asks, "Okay Kurt, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, um, will I still be able to go to school and stuff? I'm in glee club, and I really don't want to loose that." Kurt sighs, now thinking how he has to tell the glee club and Blaine.

"Yeah. School shouldn't be a problem, and neither should glee. As long as you take your daily medications I have listed, you should be fine. I made you a list, and I'll explain this for you." Doctor Louis says.

"The first medicine is a headache pill. The tumor isn't too big, but can still put some pressure on your head, so you will be a bit more suseptible to headaches, or even migranes. If you feel one coming on, just take one of the pills, and you'll be good to go." Doctor Louis explains.

"The next one is a pill just to help your daily functions. With this tumor, you might realize you can forget things easier, and headaches, like I mentioned earlier. This is your daily pill, and you will need to take it every morning before school. You can't forget this one." He says.

"And I think that's it! If you have any problems, don't be afraid to call." he says, handing Kurt a slip of paper with his number, name, and email on it.

"Thanks, Doctor." Kurt says, stacking all his papers up together.

"Look, Kurt. I know you're worried, you have every right to be. But you are in the best care for you, and I think you'll be just fine." Doctor Louis smiles.

"Thanks." Kurt sighs, placing his papers in his bag.

* * *

Burt drives Kurt by the pharmacy to get his prescription filled, before bringing them both home.

"Hungry? I'm sure that hospital food wasn't really too good." Burt says, giving a gruff laugh.

"Not really, dad. I'm just tired, so I think I'm going to sleep. I mean, I have school tomorrow anyways." Kurt says.

"Kurt, I really want you to take one more day off of school, just to look out for yourself." Burt says, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"O-Okay, dad. I guess. But I wanna go for glee tomorrow, right after school. Just to tell the glee club, I don't wanna have to hide it for long." Kurt says.

"Alright, Kurt. I can allow you that." Burt says, flipping on the sports channel on t.v.

"Night dad. Love you." Kurt says, walking up the stairs.

"Night kiddo. Love you too." Burt says, turning around to give his son a smile, only to find he's disappeared up to his room.

"_He'll be okay. He's a fighter." _

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't know how to end that, so I hope it was okay! A little shorter than usual, BUT next chapter will include some sad stuff. Kurt has to tell his family, glee club, and dun dun dun...Blaine :'( **

**So, hope you guys are enjoying this so far! :D Please review! A review=a cookie for Christmas:P (And Merry Christmas!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, a reviewer was a bit confused about the doctor nurse situation, so here's an explanation. Andrea is the nurse, and Doctor Louis is the doctor. I just had Andrea talk with Kurt and spend time with him more, because I didn't think some of the conversations they had would have fit Doctor Louis, and you'll find out about his personality more later on in the story, and I think it will make more sense! Thanks for pointing that out! (-Guest!) **

**Enjoy! **

Kurt had pretty much slept at least most of the day, finally awaking only an hour before. He began getting ready. They had glee club practice today, and he didn't want to hide his secret for forever. He begin getting ready, but then begin to think. He owed it to Blaine to at least tell him first.

He finished getting ready, and walked into the choir room.

"Kurt!" Blaine shrieks, jumping into his boyfriend's arms.

"Feeling better, Kurt?" Mr. Shue asks, with a smile.

"That's actually what I want to talk about. To all of you. But, I feel like I really owe it to you guys to tell you whats going on, but I need to tell Blaine first." Kurt explains, looking to Blaine.

"O-Ok." Blaine says, following Kurt out into the hallway, taking a seat beside him on the dirty hallway floor.

"Ok, I really don't know how to say this, but I'll explain this first. I should be just fine, going through all this. I've been through crap before, and it'll just be something to add to my list, I guess." Kurt laughs. nervously.

"Kurt, just come out with it." Blaine says, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looks right at Blaine before glancing back to the floor. "I have a brain tumor."

"Please tell me I didn't hear what you just said, correctly." Blaine says, glancing up to Kurt with tearful eyes.

"Please, baby, please don't cry. It'll all be okay." Kurt says, in which the dam breaks.

"NO! You can't. You have to be okay. I don't want to loose you!" Blaine shouts, angrily, into Kurt's shirt as he disolves into sobs, Kurt whispering sweet nothings into his ear and rubbing his back.

"Shit. I need to be strong for you, I'm sorry." Blaine says, sniffling.

"Blaine, I didn't tell you this. Maybe I just should have started with it. The doctor says I can get a surgery to remove the tumor before it gets any bigger, but that it isn't cancerous or anything. He said he thinks that I'll be just fine after the surgery. Doc also said that if, for any unlikely reason, it becomes cancerous before or after the surgery, that I can just do chemo, and it would be okay." Kurt says, still trying to calm Blaine down.

"O-Okay. So, you'll be fine?" Blaine asks, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, but you really need to stop crying. You're making me upset." Kurt laughs, sniffling a little.

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Blaine says, placing his head on Kurt's chest, finally calming down and slowing his sniffles.

"Well, it's fine. But, I still have to tell New Directions, and I'm really going to need you in there, okay?" Kurt asks, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, snuggling into his side.

"O-Okay. I-I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too. Now, we really need to get off this nasty hallway floor, because it's ruining my clothes." Kurt gives a short watery giggle.

"There's the Kurt I know and love." Blaine gives a big goofy smile, trying to cheer Kurt up. He deems himself succesful, when Kurt gives a smile, giving him a short chaste kiss on the lips.

They both get up, walking back to the choir room hand in hand.

* * *

"Um, are you guys okay?" asks Sam, looking at both boys faces.

"Y-yeah, I'll tell you guys what's going on. Of course, Finn already knows, because he lives with me, and he kinda has to know." Kurt giggles.

Finn looks down, giving a short, but stiff nod.

"Anyways, I'm just going to start off with this. My doctor said I can get surgery to get it removed, and it should be just fine. If it becomes cancerous, or problematic, I can just get chemo and everything should be good." Kurt says.

"Wait, cancer?" Mercedes asks, jaw dropping in the process.

"Not yet. The truth is, I have a brain tumor. If it becomes cancerous, it becomes brain cancer." Kurt corrects Mercedes.

The choir room then becomes chaotic. Santana begins screaming things in Spanish nobody understands, Rachel's eyes become wide, and both her and Mercedes began sobbing. Tina just sits there wide-eyed, along with Mike who just looks like a statue. Puck is cussing, and shoving over chairs. Everyone else is just in shock.

"HEY GUYS!" Mr. Shue says, "Listen to Kurt, I'm sure he'll explain everything."

"Yes, I can. And Puck, please put the chair down for goodness sake." Kurt says, as Puck looks up, and then sits the chair back in it's previous position, quieting and sitting down.

"Like I said, I'm getting surgery scheduled sometime soon to have it removed, considering I'm lucky and it's in a place they can operate on. If it becomes cancerous before or after the operation, then I'll just begin chemo, to battle the cancer. Just, please stay calm and treat me normally. I'm taking medicine to combat the symptoms, just act normal, please." Kurt explains, looking up with hopeful eyes to the New Directions.

Suddenly, everyone gets up from their seats, and joins in a large group hug in the middle of the room, Kurt and Blaine in the midst of it.

"I love you guys." Kurt gives a watery laugh, genuinely happy.

**A/N: Yay! all is okay, for the time being. hehehe. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm writing the next chapter of One More Night, which should, in all hope, be up tomorrow! thanks guys! I hope you're enjoying this, and please review! **

**Review=Happy New Year Cookies ;) **

**Thanks again! :) **

**Also, this isn't about this story, but I wanted to through this in! I got a PM(THANK YOU VERY MUCH!) telling me I made a mistake with names in my SYOC story, Glee Club Reboot. I wanted to say thanks, and sorry I made that mistake(if you guys read that story too!), and that I'll fix it eventually! I got completely distracted, and used this girls middle name instead of first throughout the entire chapter! thanks for letting me know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, another update! I wanted to thank all of you guys for the continued support and liking and reviews and alerts for this story! It really means a lot to me that people take time to review and click the alert, or favorite button! Thanks guys! **

"Hey, Kurt. Can I talk to you about something?" Burt asks, as his son shuffles in the door from glee club.

"Sure, dad. What is it?" Kurt asks, looking at his dad curiously.

"Doctor Louis called today. He explained that he had a surgery date open for next week, and he suggested you take it, so we can get this done quickly." Burt explains.

"I-I guess. Dad, I'm really worried about this." Kurt says.

"Kurt, everything will be fine." Burt says, wrapping his arms around his son.

"I-I hope." Kurt sighs, reciprocating his dad's hug.

"Okay. I'll call him back and tell him that's fine. The surgery will be next week on Wednesday. I don't have any other information, but I'm sure he'll tell me when I call him." Burt explains.

"O-Okay. I love you, dad. Just call me when you make the call, I'll be upstairs." Kurt says, walking upstairs towards his room.

Burt quickly makes the call, setting everything up with Doctor Louis, before running up to Kurt's room to give him the information.

"Okay, Kurt. The surgery is schelduled for next Wednesday, at eight a.m. We'll need to be there at six, to get prepared, and the surgery should only take an hour or two. He isn't sure, depending on what they find. He said everything should be just fine." Burt explains.

"Ok, dad. Thanks." Kurt says, giving his dad a geinuine smile.

The next week had, of course, taken forever in Kurt's eyes. It was now five o'clock on Wednesday morning, and he was getting everything prepared to go for his surgery. Needless to say, he was scared out of his mind. I mean, what if something went wrong, and they severed his brain, or it became cancerous. His scared thoughts are quickly interupted when his dad enters his room.

"Almost ready to go?" Burt asks, taking in his surroundings. Kurt is sitting on the bed, with a bag filled with the things he needs sitting next to him, staring off into space.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Kurt cries, as tears begin to pour from his eyes.

Burt's heart quickly broke, for several reasons. For one, Kurt hadn't broken down like this in front of him, or called him daddy, since his mom died. Burt looked on, as Kurt began to cry, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Burt quickly approached the bed, and sat down beside Kurt, taking him into his arms.

"Kurt, bud, shh." Burt tries to calm Kurt, his heart breaking for his son, pouring tears in his arms.

"B-But, I-I'm scared." Kurt is trying his best to catch his breath, as his eyes pour tears.

"I know, bud, I'm scared too. But even Doctor Louis said everything should go fine." Burt tries to reasure his terrified son.

"B-But what if he's wrong. W-What if they sever my brain, or it becomes c-cancer?" Kurt asks, breathing quicker by the second.

"Ok, bud, I know you're worried, but you need to calm down. Just breath, in and out bud, in and out." Burt says, rubbing his son's back.

"I-I need B-Blaine. I need him, d-daddy." Kurt cries, but quickly calms down, as he breaths become slower and more relaxed.

"I know, son. That's why he's going to be at the hospital when you get there." Burt says, a little too excited for his son's reaction.

"W-What?" Kurt automatically looks happier, and a little jumpy.

"Yeah. I knew you were worried, even though you tried not to show it. So, I asked Blaine if he wanted to meet us at the hospital, and he just texted me and told me he had gotten there. He wanted to be there, and talk to you." Burt smiles.

"T-Thanks dad." Kurt smiles, wrapping his arms around Burt's wide shoulders.

"Ok, lets go. You ready?" Burt asks.

"As I'll ever be." Kurt asks, looking worried, but not as scared as he had been about five minutes before.

Burt and Kurt loaded the car, along with Kurt's things, and were quickly on their way to the hospital. Once they got there, they checked in, and Kurt was quickly dressed in a hospital gown and placed in a preperation room.

"Kurt?" Kurt hears a voice from the doorway, looking over, and is very happy to see a mop of brown curls in the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, as Blaine enters the room. In Blaine's hands, he holds a big fluffy teddy bear, a dozen roses, and a card.

"Since you were only able to come yesterday for glee club after school, I got all of the New Directions and Mr. Shue, and Ms. Pillsbury to sign this card for you during school yesterday." Blaine smiles, handing Kurt the card.

Kurt releases a huge smile, opening the card, and reading all the messages of love and encouragment from his friends.

"T-Thanks." Kurt stutters, a tear running down his cheek, as he wipes his nose.

"No problem. And this, is from me." Blaine smiles, handing him the teddy bear, with the cliche message of "Get Well Soon" and a dozen roses, wrapped in a beautiful white ribbon.

"I know you like roses, and I thought the teddy bear was too cute." Blaine smiles, leaning over to give Kurt a hug, and cupping his cheeks giving him a kiss.

"Thanks so much. I love you, Blaine." Kurt smiles, placing his new gifts on the small nightstand, with Blaine's help.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Kurt. "You know, I've been super worried about you and this surgery for this entire week. I know how scary this is, and how much you hate hospitals."

"Y-Yeah." Kurt sighs. "I guess it just strikes an old nerve."

"I'm really sorry. But, you know I'll be waiting when you get out of surgery and wake up." Blaine says, with a smile.

Blaine knew Kurt hated hospitals with a passion. Ever since Kurt's mom died when he was eight, he had been terrified by hospitals, and he knew this surgery and his situation was stressed Kurt out, a lot.

"I know." Kurt smiles, giving him another kiss.

"Hello, lovebirds. We'll go ahead and go over what we're going, and get you prepped for surgery." Andrea says, walking into the room with a smile.

"O-Ok." Kurt answers, blushing a little from getting caught.

"So, we'll basically just go in and see how much tumor we can remove, and remove it. Pretty simple." Andrea explains, hooking up Kurt's IV.

"Okay." Kurt replies, now holding Blaine's hand.

"Any questions? If not, we'll go ahead and send your dad in, and we'll wheel you down to the OR in a few minutes." Andrea says, finishing hooking his IV and medicines up.

"How long do you think this will take?" Kurt asks, fumbling with the IV line, to get it out of his way.

"We can't know for sure. I can estimate about an hour to two." Andrea says.

"Alright, thanks." Kurt answers, with a small scared smile.

As soon as Andrea leaves the room, Burt walks in.

"Hey, son. They've almost got everything ready to go." Burt says, giving Kurt's other hand a squeeze.

"Ok, yeah. I'm freaking out now." Kurt says, wide-eyed.

"Everything will be just fine, Kurt. We'll be waiting when you get out." Burt says, as Andrea walks back in.

"Okay, we've got everything set up, so you should be good to go. We can go ahead and wheel you down now." Andrea says, collecting things, and hooking up wires.

"Alrighty. Well, son, I'll see you when you get out." Burt says, giving his son a quick hug before leaving the room.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine sniffles, burying his face into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too." Kurt smiles, with a sniffle like Blaine's, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

They finish their hug, and Blaine exits the room, leaving Kurt and Andrea alone as Andrea calls the other doctor in, to help wheel him down.

As Kurt is being layed back in the bed, all he can think about, is how scared he is and Blaine.

"Ok, Kurt." Andrea says, placing an oxygen mask on his face. "You should be asleep in a few minutes. This is your oxygen. Just relax, and everything should be okay." Andrea smiles, and the last thing Kurt hears are the doors to the OR opening and closing behind him as he accepts the darkness closing in.

**A/N: Well, I had more things planned for this chapter, but I decided to stop it here. I'll come back where I left off next chapter, with some Blaine/Burt chat, and news about Kurt. **

**Would do you guys think? Will he be okay? Will it become cancerous, or will it not? Leave your thoughts as a review, they are MUCH appreiciated! Also, if you have any suggestions for things you want to see, feel free to leave them as a review, also, or PM me:) Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed this update! **

**Also, I have an idea what path this story will follow, so I have an idea of how Kurt will progress with what happens through the story :) And as they say, it has to get worse before it can get better ;) But you never know! **

**Also, if you're a reader of my story, One More Night, I'm going to try to update that either today or tomorrow, but I'm not sure if it will happen! I also know that I will probably end that story at their graduation, and then post a chapter epilogue. If you think that's okay, tell me. If you want to see other things, tell me! If you guys want something to happen in my stories, you gotta tell me! :) Thansk again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have only one excuse for my long absense. SCHOOL. My teachers have been loading us with so much crap,and I haven't had time to update. I am acutally, at the moment, planning out a WEEKLY update scheldule for you guys, on what I'll update when! I'll probably type it out on my profile when it's complete! :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a bit angsty :\ **

Blaine was pacing the hospital's surgery waiting room. It had been an hour, and there was no news on Kurt. Safe to say, Blaine was freaking out. Burt was sitting down in a chair, flipping through a newspaper, suddenly looking up.

"Blaine, buddy, please sit down. You're going to make yourself sick." Burt says, glancing up from his newspaper.

"B-But, aren't you worried? I am. I love Kurt, and this _is_ making me sick." Blaine snaps, but then suddenly looks guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap; I've just been really stressed. Truth be told, I've only slept a few hours these past few days, and I feel like I'm about to fall over." Blaine says truthfully, leaning over to grab a hold of one of the chairs.

Burt stands, and helps Blaine into one of the green-ish blue rubber seats. "I know it's not the most comfortable seat in the world, but you really need to sit down, and breath. Would you like a coffee or something to eat?" Burt asks, looking to Blaine with concern in his eyes.

"No, Mr. Hummel. I'm fine." Blaine says. now fiddling his thumbs, looking to his lap.

"Blaine, buddy, call me Burt. We've been over this plenty of times. And are you sure? You look exhausted." Burt says, now placing the newspaper on one of the small tables in the waiting room, turning to look to Blaine.

"I am exhausted." Blaine says, a tear running down his face. "I-I haven't slept, I've been stressed, and to see Kurt in this situation is killing me. I love him s-so much, w-why does everything bad happen t-to h-him?" Blaine cries, rubbing the palms of his hands to his eyes.

"Blaine, bud," Burt starts, rubbing his back, "just take a few big breaths. Good. Bud, you need to relax. Kurt should be out of surgery within the hour. I want you to let me get you something, even if it's just a coffee. After that, I want you to go home, or find Andrea and at least get her to put a cot in Kurt's room, or something, and sleep. Even if it's just a few hours. You need to take care of yourself, Blaine." Burt says, continuing to rub Blaine's back as the boy wipes away his tears.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Blaine reluctantly agrees. "A coffee is just fine, Burt."

"Okay, buddy. I'll be right back. Just a coffee?" Burt asks, making sure.

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine says, cracking his first smile of the day.

Blaine sat in the hospital chair, almost gulping down the whole coffee when Burt brought it back, until he was told to slow down. Blaine nervously laughed, taking a few more sips before sitting it down on the table, and began messing with his phone. He checked his Facebook, and Twitter, then sitting his phone down, just in time to look up and see the doctor walking their way.

"Hummel family?" Doctor Louis asks, approaching with a stoney look on his face.

"Yes, is Kurt alright, doctor?" Burt asks, the worry in his voice clear.

"Yes. Kurt's fine. His surgery is successful, in all the tumor was able to be removed. All we can do now is wait, until he wakes up. He's in a recovery room, and we should be able to move him after a few hours. He's stable, so he's okay. After he wakes up, we'll run a few tests tomorrow, depending on his condition, to make sure there are no cancer cells, and if there aren't, we'll have to keep him an additional day, and then we can send him home." the doctor explains.

"W-what if you do find cancer?" Burt asks, the question Blaine was terrified of hearing.

"Well, if we do find any cancerous cells, we'll begin plotting a course of action for the treatments we find best for Kurt. It would probably end of being chemotherapy. In that case, we would probably have him take chemo treatments every few weeks, until we find the cancer is decreasing and getting better. It would probably be one month to a few months. It really depends on the person who's fighting it, honestly." Doctor Louis says.

"Okay, can we go see him, now?" Burt asks.

"Yes, you can. Just make sure that if others come, since he's currently in recovery, the most visitors a patient can have is three. I ask to please enforce that, for rules and regulations, Mr. Hummel. He's in room two-twenty. Just walk down the hallway, up to the nurses station, and take a left. His room is on that hallway, just follow the signs." the doctor explains, giving Burt a handshake.

"Thank you." Burt says, removing his cap and rubbing his bald head, before sliding the cap back on.

The two men follow the doctors directions, coming upon room two-twenty and entering. Kurt is hooked up to an IV drip, and several moniters, seeming very overwhelming.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, Blaine." Burt says, with a slight smile, but it quickly fades as he looks to his son again.

"B-But, he's your son. If anything, I should let you have some time alone with Kurt." Blaine stutters, shocked at Burt's proposition.

"But Kurt loves you. Sure, I'm his dad. You're his love. Just take it, before I change my mind." Burt jokes, patting Blaine on the back.

"T-Thanks Burt." Blaine smiles, reaching up to hug him. Burt knew the boy showed affection, but he didn't think twice about returning it this time.

As Burt left the room, Blaine pulled a chair up to the side of Kurt's hospital bed, and sits, taking Kurt's hand in his, around the IV lines.

"K-Kurt, baby." Blaine starts, tears clouding his vision. "Baby, I really, really need you to wake up soon, and be okay."

Blaine begins to quietly sob, as tears roll down his face. He takes Kurt's hand, and presses it to his lips, giving his hand a silent kiss.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Please wake up soon. I just need to know it's not cancer, and that you'll be okay." Blaine sobs, not noticing as Burt watches with a sad face, tears in his eyes, from the doorway.

"_He'll be okay, Blaine. He has to be okay." _

**A/N: The end of that was so sad to write, but it had to be done to go along with the story. I wanted to say thank you to all the amazing reviews I've recieved, and alerts, and favorites. Even through my bad updates lately, I'm still recieving favorties and alerts, which makes my day! Thanks guys, and I hope you continue loving and supporting this story! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt blinks a few times, groaning at the overwhleming amount of bright light reaching his eyes. He quickly squeezes his eyes shut, tilting his head sideways on the pillow.

"Kurt?" He hears, distantly. "Baby, Kurt, wake up, please!"

He blinks once more, the lights dimmer this time as he looks over to find a crying Blaine and Burt standing behind Blaine staring down at him.

"Blaine, dad?" Kurt asks, still trying to fully wake up and become aware of his surroundings.

"Baby? Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get you anything you need!" Blaine doesn't even breathe as he begins rushing through sentences, and asking Kurt questions.

"Blaine! I'm fine, sweetie, I promise. Just a bit tired, but other than that I'm okay." Kurt says, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"I-okay." Blaine says, sighing. "I was just really worried." Blaine says, sniffing and wiping some of the previously cried tears off his face.

"I-It's okay, come here." Kurt motions, sliding his arms out from under the mound of blankets, getting Blaine to lean in and hug him. Blaine disolved into another batch of sobs as he fell into Kurt's arms.

Blaine pulled back, as Kurt winced, worried. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Fine, my head's just a little sore. I promise I'm okay." Kurt smiles, as the doctor walks into the room.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hummel. Seems your awake." The doctor says.

Kurt smiles. "Yes, please call me Kurt, Mr. Hummel is my dad, and that really sounds weird."

"Alright, Kurt. We'll let you rest up today, and we'll begin with a few tests tomorrow morning. We'll take one MRI; we have you shelduled for tomorrow morning at eight. We'll also take a few blood tests. This is all to ensure there are no cancerous cells, and that everything looks good. If so, you'll be released. If we find anything at all that we should be worried about, we'll keep you another day, to work out a plan of action." The doctor explains quickly.

"Okay." Kurt breaths, trying to process all the doctor said.

The doctor nods, leaving the room, only to be left by Blaine and Burt, standing beside Kurt's bed.

"Well, I'll let you two be alone for a bit. I need a good coffee anyway. Anything I get for you two?" Burt asks gruffly.

"Nope, I'm fine. Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking up towards the boy beside him.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine. Thanks, Burt." Blaine says. Burt smiles happily towards the hazel eyed boy standing at Kurt's bedside. It had taken him forever to get Blaine to call him Burt, and not sir.

Kurt and Blaine talk for a bit, only to be interrupted by a doctor running a few blood tests on Kurt. It soon becomes nighttime, and Blaine's almost forced to go home by the doctor claiming only one visitor can stay overnight, because visiting hours are over. Burt smiles, kindly telling the doctor, to Blaine's surprise, that Blaine will be the one staying overnight. Kurt smiles widely, thanking his dad, before making room for Blaine to crawl into the small, cramped hospital bed beside him. Kurt shifts, curling into Blaine's side, as Blaine pulls up the covers, kissing the top of Kurt's head as he begins to drift into sleep.

"I love you, sweetie." Blaine smiles, pressing a few kisses to Kurt's forehead, that is now sagged on his shoulder.

"I love you, t-too." Kurt says, yawning and closing his eyes. They both drift to sleep, big smiles on both their faces.

**A/N: I intended to make this so much longer, but it's so long since an update, so I figured I would stop here and tell you guys why..**

**Reason #1. School. I've been so stressed, it's not even funny. I'm almost complete with all my assignments; I only lack about a week ,so after that updates should be coming quicker!**

**Reason #2. I just got home from vacation. I went skiing, so that means I had to get over the trip, unpack,and finish sorting everything. Very busy!**

**Reason #3. (I'm almost done :P) I honestly have been trying to think over my fanfiction account and stories, and how to make them better. I'm pretty sure I'll be re-writing my story, "One More Night" , because it's not the best it could be. I'll probably leave it on hiatus, re-write all the chapters, and re-post it...OR I can delete it and just re-write it. I know how I want this story to pan out already also! I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I know what path I want it to follow, and I know many big events coming up in this story ;) **

**I want to thank all you guys that have stuck with me, through my no updating crisis. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and hopefully future reviews I will receive. Logging on today, I discovered I had new alerts, which made me thrilled! I hope you guys continue to support my stories! thanks guys! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I knew exactly where I wanted to go with this chapter, so I have skipped a bit of time, but you'll understand! This chapter is very angsty! **

**Enjoy and please review! I need reviews for inspiration to update quicker! Tell me what you guys want to see in the story! **

**Warnings for : Minor swearing, thoughts and attempts of self harm. This is an important chapter, but if these trigger you in any way, but still want to know what happened and keep up with the story, please message me. I can write you a summary of the chapter, if you are triggered by these things.**

* * *

"_**Kurt, I'm afraid we've found a few cancerous cells from the tumor. I'm sorry, you have Stage 2 Brain Cancer."**_

Those were the scariest words Kurt had ever heard come from anyone's mouth. He was now laying in bed, amongst the pillows and blankets, with the lights off, blinds closed, and he was just thinking. Thinking about how everything had went to shit in the past few weeks. Thinking of how much he loved his family, and Blaine, and how much he didn't want to loose them. Or more accurately, them loose him. He didn't want to have to make his own funeral plans. He didn't want to have to say goodbye. He had so much he hadn't accomplished or done yet. He didn't want to have to make one of those bucket lists, and try to rush and experience everything he could. He didn't want to face the truth, but he had to. He had to face the fact he might have to try to experience things. He might have to say goodbye. He wasn't ready for that. At all. And didn't think he ever would be.

He now lie in bed, wiping the steady streams of tears off his face. He'd gotten home from the hospital yesterday, and he'd spent the past twenty-four hours in his room. He'd told Blaine to go home, that he would call him when he was ready, but that it wouldn't be long. He told Blaine to go home, sleep, and shed a tearful kiss, as Blaine left to go home. He checked his phone for the time, finding it was already noon. He pulled the covers up higher, getting warm beneath the covers.

He heard the door squeak, and looked up, seeing Carole at the door. He could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she walked in trying to hide it. With a fake smile on her face. She came up and sat down on the bed beside Kurt, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, sweetie. You've been up here since yesterday, and it's not healthy. You need to come down for something to eat, okay?" Carole says, hoping to her lucky stars she could get Kurt to talk or respond. Even a nod would make her happy. The moment he'd gotten home from the hospital, he'd walked straight up to his room, locked his door, and gotten into the bed, crying his eyes out. He'd unlocked the door that morning, knowing his dad nor Carole would be happy if he had his door locked all the time.

"Cancer isn't healthy either, Carole." Kurt snaps, then running a hand over his face, apologizing. "I-I'm sorry." Kurt says, letting out a sob. Carole pulls him into his arms, rubbing his back and cooing him, trying to calm him down.

"I-I can't do this. It's not f-fair." Kurt cries into Carole's shoulder, gripping the back of her shirt like he wouldn't ever let go.

"I know, sweetie. I know. It's not fair; it's not. But you really need to eat something. Or at least talk to somebody. We'll get through this, okay?" Carole says, hoping to reassure him of something. She just didn't know what. She didn't even know if she believed what she was saying herself.

"I-I just..." Kurt collapses into sobs in her arms. She places her head in the crook of his neck, making sure he doesn't see the tears running down her face. She moves he hand softly, wiping away the tears as she pulls back.

"You're going to be okay, Kurt. I promise." Carole said, placing a hand on his leg, smiling up at him.

"I-I have brain cancer, Carole." Kurt says, quietly, shocked at himself. This is the first time he's openly admitted it, and it hurts, to say the least.

"I know, sweetie, and you're going to be okay. We're all here for you. Now, you don't have to come down right, if you want to rest some more, but please come down in a little while to eat. Alright?" Carole asks, making sure Kurt will agree to putting some food to his stomach. She doesn't want Kurt to make himself sick with all the stress, and not eating.

"Y-Yeah, I will." Kurt says, taking a deep breath, laying back down. Carole tucks the sheets in around him and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

He thinks for a moment, but of course, he isn't thinking clearly. He un-tucks himself from his covers, walks quietly across the room in his sock feet, and walks into the bathroom. Not thinking straight, and closes the door, but doesn't lock it.

He sits down beside the counter, opening the cabinet door, and pulling out a small kit. He pulls out a small blue razor, trying to his best to crack it. He finally succeeds, pulling the small blade out of the razor. He places it to the inside of his wrist, ready to make the pain numb, when the door busts open.

* * *

_Carole had walked downstairs, searching for something good for Kurt's stomach, that might be easy to eat. She found a few cans of soup; one chicken noodle, one tomato, and one veggie. She placed all three cans on the counter, and walked back up the stairs to Kurt's room._

_The bathroom door is closed, but it was completely silent. She tugged on the door, opening it easily, when she spots the horror in front of her eyes._

* * *

"Kurt!" Carole yells, pulling the razor away, throwing it across the room. He barely notices getting tugged up, and pulled into Carole's arms. "Kurt! What were you thinking!?" Carole says, shocked looking at Kurt. He has a far look in his eyes. He shakes his head, blinking a few times to register.

"I-I...I just want it to stop. I just wanted the pain to go away.." Kurt sobs, laying in her arms.

"I know sweetie, but this isn't the way to deal with anything. Kurt, you can seriously hurt yourself. I don't ever want to see you doing this ever again. If you ever feel like you are thinking about doing this, at least come talk to me. Please. We can see if we can find something to get your anger or pain out, but this isn't the right way to do it." Carole explains, now extremely worried for Kurt's well being.

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt sniffles, wiping his eyes as he shakily stands up against the counter, almost falling over as Carole catches him.

"Okay, we're going to get you back into bed. I'm going to bring you up a little soup, crackers, and some sprite. Okay? We need to get your strength back up." Carole says, tucking Kurt back into bed. He sighs, laying his back on the pillows, closing his eyes. "Chicken noodle, tomato, or veggie?" Carole asks, bringing up the covers to his chest.

"Chicken noodle is fine." Kurt replies, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want me to put a movie on?" Carole asks, motioning towards the tv in his room.

"Yeah. Moulin Rogue." Kurt smiles. "Do you think I could call Blaine over? He's been wanting to see me, and I need to talk to him. About everything." Kurt says, fiddling with the sheets.

"Of course, sweetie." Carole says, placing the movie in the player, handing Kurt the remote, and heading back downstairs to fix his food.

Kurt picks up his phone, sending out a quick text to Blaine.

_**To: Blaine, My Love3**_

_**From: Kurt Hummel**_

_**12:30 PM **_

_**Hey, sweetie. Would you like to come over? I have Moulin Rogue playing, and soup being made. I love you! 3 **_

Kurt was almost immediately granted a response.

_**To: Kurt, My Love3**_

_**From: Blaine Anderson**_

_**12:31 PM**_

_**Of course! I'll be over in a bit, with a few more movies, and a bucket of your favorite ice cream! I love you too! 3 **_

Kurt smiled for the first time in days, leaning back on his pillows, hoping Blaine would be there soon.

* * *

**A/N: What did I tell you? Angsty, a bit. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I will admit, I cried writing the stuff between Carole/Kurt this chapter..I get emotional over my fictional characters! So, review, tell me what you thought, and thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts on this story already! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I decided to skip a bit of time in this chapter, just enough to begin chemo, so I hope you guys enjoy. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, and tell me what you'd possbily like to see - I'm open to suggestions!**

Kurt had taken his first batch of chemo two days ago. He'd been okay through the first day; He was very tired, and didn't have a great appatite but other than that had been doing well. It wasn't until two o'clock in the morning of the second day since his chemo treatment that the trouble began.

Kurt shot up in bed, gasping at the pain radiating through his body, and the nausea making it's way up his throat. He clamps his hand over his mouth, bolting out of bed and towards his bathroom. Slamming the door open to make it bang against the wall, he collapses in front of the toilet, retching into the white bowl.

Once his first wave of vomiting stops, he lays his head on the toilet bowl seat, not even caring about the possible germs, and takes deep breathes. He's still breathing heavily, and he's curled up in a big ball, one arm wrapped around his stomach and one supporting himself, planted on the flooor. He hears big banging footsteps, and a few smaller ones running up towards his bedroom. He hears two people gasp in the doorway, and squints his eyes against the light to look over and find Carole and his dad staring at him.

Seeing their shocked expressions sends him into another retching fit, throwing up into the toilet. His dad bends down, rubbing his back and trying to keep him calm as he throws up the remainder of what was in his stomach. Once he finishes, Burt brings Kurt close into his arms, as Kurt piles up on his father's lap in a ball.

"I-It hurts, daddy.." Kurt mumbles out, keeping his arm wrapped around his stomach. His body erupts in a sob, making even more pain for himself.

Carole drops down beside the two, raking her fingers through Kurt's hair. "Sweetie, you need to calm down. The more you cry, the more it's going to hurt, okay." She felt awful for the sobbing boy in her husband's arms. She wished she could do something for him and make it all stop.

Kurt lets out another vicious sob, only this time letting out a groan of pain afterwards. He scrunches up his face, digging his hands into Burt's thighs. Burt sighs, speaking to his son. "Come on, bud. I'll get you some of your pain medicine, and let's get you back in bed."

Kurt makes a barely-there nod, allowing himself to be picked up off the floor by his father. He takes one step forward, his knees suddenly buckling and Burt catches him from behind. Burt makes a move, scooping the small frail boy into his arms and carrying Kurt back to his bed. He places him on the sheets, Kurt beginning to shake a bit, and Burt pulls the covers up his chest. He runs his hand through Kurt's hair, looking at his pale son underneath the covers of the bed.

"I'm going to go get your medicine, and some water and gatorade, and I'll be right back, okay?" Burt murmurs, still stroking his son's hair.

Kurt lets out a small nod and whimper, allowing Burt to get up and go get his medicine and drinks, while Carole sits on the side of the bed, taking the place of Burt. Kurt blinks his eyes, looking up at Carole.

"Thanks.." He rasps out. Kurt scrunches his face up again, trying to curl up in a ball. "It r-really hurts.."

"I know, sweetie," Carole says with a small sniffle, "but your dad is going to get your medicine and it's going to make you feel better, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..okay." Kurt nods, yawning deeply and pulling the covers closer as Burt arrives back with his pills and two drinks.

Burt helps Kurt prop up a little bit, helping him taking a drink and swallow the medicine, then settling him back in bed. Burt and Carole both kiss Kurt's head, telling him goodnight and they loved him, and heading back to bed.

As soon as they arrived back in their bedroom and got back in bed, Burt let out a sob. Carole sighed, pulling her husband close.

"I hate seeing him go through all this.." Burt sobs. "I-I just wish he didn't. He's so strong, but everything wrong happens to him."

"I know, honey, but like you said. He's a strong little fighter, and he'll get through this. Okay?" Carole says. She just hoped she was telling him the truth.

"Yeah. I know." Burt takes a shuddering breath, leaning over to kiss his wife and they both lie down in bed, snuggling together and trying to wash away the sobbing and in-pain Kurt from their minds.

**A/N: Okayyyyy...that was pretty angsty. More than I honestly thought I was to write. Annyyyywaays, I'm going to try for next chapter to have some Klaine! And maybe a new ND members pop in, who knows? If you have an idea for something you'd like to see, please review and let me know! And review and tell me what you think of this story so far! Sorry about the wait! **

**Also, Shooting Star last night. Glee episode. I cried pretty much through all of it. ESPECIALLY THAT TINA/BLAINE HALLWAY SCENE...Yeah, that was an AMAZINGINGLY well-written episode...most of it anyways, and I loved it, but it was so sad! Anyways, review guys! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I actually have an explanation for this update! I recently had my computer taken for repairs, so I haven't been in access of a computer. I'm writing this from a home computer, so I'll try to update over the summer on this computer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Kurt had received his chemo, and he had another dose scheduled for the next day. He had only spent a few days with Blaine over the two weeks, because he honestly didn't want Blaine to see him like he was. Sick, and in pain.

He blinked, taking in the sunlight coming in from his window and he sat up, stretching. He yawned, blinking several times until he was able to see the clearly, the sleepy gone from his eyes. He turned around with a gasp, a hand flying to his head. There on his pillow lay several locks of his light brown chestnut colored hair. He let out a quiet sob, covering his mouth with his hand. Even though he knew going into his chemo that he'd loose hair, it didn't make it easier as he saw it happen.

He grabbed his phone, sending off a quick text to Blaine.

**To: Blaine 3**

**From: Kurt **

**I need you. Please come over. **

**Sent: 10:02 AM. **

He sat his phone in his lap, looking back at the hair locks covering his pillow. He wiped the tears from his eyes, not daring to move the hair. His phone beeped, alerting him of a new message.

**From: Blaine 3**

**To: Kurt **

**Sure, baby. What's wrong?**

**Received 10:04 AM.**

He didn't want to explain over text, so he sent back a message saying he would explain when he got there. He waited, scooting over to the other side of the bed, not ready to deal with his hair. He heard the door open within a few minutes, looking up through his teary eyes to see Blaine at the door, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh, sweetie.." He coos, making his way over towards Kurt, curling up beside him on the bed.

"I-" Kurt didn't know what to say. He curled up into Blaine's chest, wiping his eyes.

Blaine brushed his thumb over Kurt's cheeks, wiping the tears off his face. "Hey. It's going to be okay. We'll get you a fashionable wig, okay?" Blaine was trying to comfort him in the best way he knew, hoping that it worked.

Kurt let out a watery laugh, nodding. He stopped when he heard his dad open the door, looking up. Burt saw the hair on Kurt's pillow and signed, nodding at the boys and shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

"It'll be good, okay? We can pick out a wig, or you can wear my favorite hat. I know you like hats. We can go hat shopping later if you like." Blaine grins, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead, moving down to press one to his nose, and finally one to his lip.

Kurt giggles, smiling for the first time and burying his head into Blaine's chest, inhaling the scent of the smaller boy. "So..are you hungry?" Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine.

"A bit. But we can wait, if you want." Blaine says, rubbing his hand in small circle motions over Kurt's back.

"Okay. And..I had a -um- favor to ask.." Kurt trails off, fiddling with this fingers.

"Sure, baby. What is it?" Blaine ask, continuing the small circular motions on his back, hoping it was calming him in some way.

"Will you come to chemo with me tomorrow?" Kurt asks, trailing his finger over Blaine's chest.

"You..want me to come with you?" Blaine asks. He knew Kurt didn't like to look weak or vulnerable in front of anyone, and was a bit confused, but still happy Kurt asked him to tag along.

"Yeah..it might help." Kurt whispers, becoming a bit worried. "Unless you don't want to come...and that's fine, but-"

Blaine stopped Kurt quickly, shushing him. "I dfinitely want to come. I'll be there for you. I told you I would." Blaine assures him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks. I love you." Kurt smiles, a geuine happy look spreading on his facial features.

"I love you too." Blaine confirms with a smile, ready to help Kurt however he needs it.

* * *

**A/N: Very short chapter, but it's a filler for what is coming up next! I'm very excited, as I've begun to plan out a few future chapters! :) I'll try to update ASAP, as for my other stories also, and hope you guys continue to review and stay with this story, as I'll be extremely busy this summer.**


End file.
